It's Me Again
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: Tsunami should have died that night with Kyoko and Haru, but after a deal with a voice that asked if she wants to live or die . She wakes up as only one to remember that night, then Reborn shows up at her house . Tsunami decided to find out what happened, who was the voice she heard and what kind of secret is everyone holding back for her ?


**Okay for once I will try to write Xanxus, I don't know if he will appear OOC or not :( But since I like the idea of Fem!TsunaxDevil!Xanxus, I want to try it ! **

**- Manga-Chan78**

* * *

><p><em>' Tsunami .. H-help me .. ' <em>

_This can not be true ..._

_' Hahaha now it's your turn, I've enjoyed it here . So scream as loud as you can, because no one will hear you .. ' Said the drunken man as he makes his way to Tsunami, who sat against the wall . Her eyes wide open looked at Haru and Kyoko, who lay almost lifeless on the ground . Their wounds were bleeding heavy, as bruises appeared on their faces . while their eyes could not cry anymore ._

_Tsunami looked at the man, who was walking towards her . She saw the blood shining on the knife, by the tiny light from the street . It was dripping on the ground, and the nasty grin on his face was also clear . ' Any last words ? ' _

_Help me .. Help me .. Help me .._

_Whoever you are, I beg you ! _

_Help me ! _

_**' Do you want to make a deal ? ' **_

_What ? .. W-who are .._

_**' Say it before he is close to you, do you want to live or die ? ' **_

_I .._

_**' Well then ! '**_

_' No ? What a stupid little whore that you are, I give you a chance to say your last words . And you wasted to be quiet, go rot in hell ! ' And the man ran to Tsunami ._

_**' I want to live ! '**_

_Before Tsunami knew it her world turned black, and heard a loud scream in the darkness ._

" Will she wake up anytime doctor ? " Asked a soft voice as it was sobbing with grief, Tsunami felt light and warm . Was she in heaven ? Are in heaven also doctors ? " Yes .. But know when .." The voice caused Tsunami to move .

She moaned in pain, and shot her arm straight up to her head . The pain burned terrible, just as someone slammed his hammer against it ." Tsunami ! "

Tsunami stopped she know this voice .. " Mommy ... " Tsunami's opened her eyes carefully, everything blurred in the light . As she was living for years in the dark, and never saw any light at the time . But the figures became visible, and she saw her mother in front of her .

Tears were streaming out of her eyes, as she held Tsunami in her arms ." Oh god my child ! I've been so scared ! " Cried the woman as she pressed herself against Tsunami, Tsunami groaned in pain . And tried to push her mother off ." Mom .. It hurts .. "

" Sorry sweatheart . "

Tsunami looked around and saw the doctor standing there, but he then walked towards them ." How do you feel Sawada Tsunami ? "

" As if I died . "

" Tsunami ! " Her mother looked worried and scared, Tsunami better pay attention to her words . " Do you remember what happened ? "

" Happened ? "

" Yes you remember who attacked you, how does he look like or she maybe ? "

Tsunami remember it, but then she remembers Haru and Kyoko-chan ." Where are Haru and Kyoko-chan, are they okay ? What happened to them ! "

Nana looked strangely at her daughter, and put her hand on her shoulder . " Tsunami .. You were alone there ." Said her mother, Tsunami's eyes widened . Did that man took them ? " Mother what .."

" Kyoko-chan and Haru are at home, they came to visit you every day . The poor girls felt guilty that they left you alone . They brought flowers almost everyday . " Tsunami looked at the flowers on the white table next to her bed .

Tsunami was really confused . " So I was alone there .. "

This can not be a dream, she was sure Kyoko-chan and Haru were there with her . She can not be the only one wounded ... Wait that voice, he might have ..

" So I guess it's gone like we expected, do you remember someone else who was there with you and the attacker ? "

Tsunami looked up and thought about it .

_If they say Kyoko-chan and Haru were not there, then it was just her and the man . _" What may happend there, I do not remember so well that night doctor . "

The doctor and Nana were silent, and Tsunami never knew why that day . They asked her about it .

Weeks passed and Tsunami can finally go home . Kyoko-chan and Haru promised her that they always go home together . Tsunami said that they don't have to worry, since she knew the girls felt guilty . Tsunami just wanted that everything was, before the attack .

But that clearly not gonne happen .

" Well Tsunami since you had a test at school, it turned not so good . I hired a tutor for you, so that your points will go up . He will give you a few weeks lesson . But since you were in the hospital you've never met him and .. "

" Wait what tutor ? Mohter I best proceed without him . "

" Oh come on Tsunami what harm can it do, it's cheap and he only wants a place to sleep and eat . Nothing else and he's obviously very good at giving lessons . Do not worry, I have checked about him after all, and your father actually offered . Since he know Reborn . "

" Reborn ? " _What a strange name .._ " The name of your tutor ." Answered Nana .

" Oh .. "

Tsunami came home, and she saw a man sitting on the couch with a woman with purple hair beside him . Her brothers Natsu and Giotto were also there ." Tsunami .. It's great to see you .. " Natsu said as he looked awkward, Giotto stood up and hugged her ." You've made me worried little sister . "

" Sorry Giotto .. " Tsunami said with a nervous smile ." Oh is that Tsunami ? " Asked the purple haired woman as she stood up, and shook Tsunami's hand ." I'm Reborn's fiancee, Bianchi is the name . "

_Now do not tell me that .. _" And since Reborn comes to live her for a while, I decided that I could not leave my dear all alone . So I hope I'm in good hands . " That smile on Bianchi's face sure was deadly, Tsunami looked at the man who stood up . He looked at her like she was low and weak and ..." Baka Tsuna, am I right ? "

_What the .. _" We will start later with the tort .. I mean tutor, so you can still relax . After we are done with dinner ." Smiled the man as he was a angel of light .

Tsunami looked behind him at Natsu and Giotto who looked pale, and then looked back at him . Her stomach gave a wrong twist, as she became really scared . She smiled nervously back at him . " Huh .. O-Okay then Reborn-san . "

" Call me Reborn-sensei ~ "

" Yes but .."

" Reborn-sensei ~ "

" Okay ! "

_This gonna be hell .._


End file.
